p-tert-Butyl-.alpha.-methyl-hydrocinnamic aldehyde, and its lower homolog alike, cyclamen aldehyde, has known an ever growing success in perfumery since its discovery (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,131). Commercialized under different brand names, this aldehyde has found a particular utilization in the creation of flowery compositions where it matches harmoniously with woody and musky components. In view of its interest, several research groups have investigated over the years various synthetic methods and have proposed a variety of structural analogs for its replacement; sofar, however, without tangible success. Surprisingly, we have discovered that the compounds of formula (I) possessed exceptional odorous properties and that consequently they could find an advantageous utilization in perfumery.